Keepers of Destiny, When Wolds Collide TokyoMewMew
by Necroexodia
Summary: A "fantasy/dream-world" autobiography of myself from the past. This'll include too many people from other things, but mainly Tokyo Mew Mew... Others may be added at a later date.. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Me: Okay, here's chapter 1, I hope that you'll like it :)

Ichigo: I'm sure it'll be awesome.

Haruhi: Wow… I can't believe I've met a vampire and a snow girl! :D Glenn, this story had best be good if you want to join the SOS Brigade!

Me: Haha, don't worry… it will be… I hope…

Ichigo: Shall we begin? :)

Me: Yeah!!!!! :D

Mizore: Disclaimer…

Me: Oh right… I don't own… Rosario + Vampire, Tokyo Mew Mew, Haruhi Suzumiya, the SOS Brigade, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5D's, Pokémon, Digimon, Dragonball Z/GT, anything to do with Warcraft, anything to do with Diablo, DotA, Supernatural and Heroes. However, what I do own is an Ichigo Momomiya fan club! :)

Ichigo: That was a lot…

Me: I dunno what I'm gonna include so I'm just putting down a lot of stuff, more stuff may be added later.

…

Me: Since this entire story mainly revolves around me, I'll do it more as an auto-biography so it doesn't seem _as_ Gary-Sue-ish. All and any criticism is allowed.

Mizore: Amazing…

Me: Now that that has been said, on with the show! :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keepers of Destiny – When Worlds Collide

Prologue

Hi there, my name is Glenn, I am currently 17 years of age, but this story takes place way before that. Let me tell you one thing, this is a true story, I wouldn't expect you to believe me, but it is. Anyway, my epic journey started when I was at the age of 12. And it all started… on a computer game.

I was playing the game "DotA (Defenders of the Ancients) on Warcraft 3," with my old friend named Jess, we were pretty good… okay, very good, it was us 2 versus 6 opponents and we were obliterating them. But just as we were about to destroy their frozen throne, my screen turned pitch black, and the room around me started to get darker as the lights started flickering; it was definitely scary, especially after watching Supernatural on TV, it's usually the sign of a spirit, or demon or something.

I quickly rushed downstairs and to the kitchen to get some salt, I draw a circle around myself with the salt, thinking that that would save me; but I was wrong. Instead of a vengeful spirit or a demonic appearing, the room got darker and darker, until it got pitch black and you could see nothing but shadows within the eternal darkness, then something else happened; I had passed out.

I had awoken from my sleep, to find myself floating in a very unusual place; there was nothing. Nothing but the darkness was there, and I was wondering why I had been bought to this place, which I had soon found out; there were a few voices which I could hear. I could not tell what they were saying, however, I could tell what their voices sounded like. The first sounded like a man's voice, and had a strange echo to it; also a serious tone to his voice. The second however was very different, although it still had a slight echo; it was definitely a young girl's voice, which had seemed to be very calm. I was sure that the third voice was also a boy's voice, although younger than the first; it once again had an echo and seemed to have a sarcastic, jokey tone to his voice. However, I decided to keep quiet for a bit.

2 of the voices had gone.

Although the third was still there and was now talking to me, I could tell that he was the younger boy; and I could also understand what he was saying. "You are the chosen one of the prophecy, young Glenn," he told me. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked the voice, confused at his statement.

My question was soon answered, as a stone tablet had appeared in front of me which I read:

_[I] "1 shall come with the power of Chaos._

_The only one who can stand the Quaos._

_You must use this power from deep within._

_It is the only way you can win._

_If you don't want to take the death tour._

_Then you must find the power of four._

_Do not get blinded with love._

_Or you will be killed from above._

_Remember to unite._

_And together you shall fight."_

_~You must-[/I]_

This made no sense to me what so ever, and the end of the prophecy seemed to be cut off. If I am this chosen one, then what is this power of Chaos the prophecy speaks of? And what in the world is Quaos? I would've thought that this was all just a dream, but I have always expected there to be something out there, I've always believed in the paranormal and thought I was destined for something more… but this just takes the cake!

"Now, I shall take you to this new world, try not to focus too much on the prophecy, just act normally or we shall all be doomed," I heard the voice say before I started to get dizzy, and next thing I knew; I was in an unknown place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that's all for this chapter.

Ichigo: Woooooooow! That was amazing Glenn!

Me: Thank you :o

Ichigo: I've got to go work at the café now, see you later :)

Me: Bye Ichigo! :D

Ichigo: Bai bai! ^^ *leaves*

Haruhi: We sure could use someone with your imagination in the SOS Brigade!

Me: Really?

Haruhi: You're joining, come by the club room tomorrow morning; don't make me drag you there. *leaves*

Me: Yeah, I'll be there, no worries ^^'

Mizore: …… Awesome……. *walks out happily*

Me: Thanks ^^ :D

Moka: It was good, but there's just one thing before I leave…

Me: Yeah?

Moka: *Bites Glenn's neck and sucks his blood*

Sylvania: *walks in* Am I interrupting?

……………………. *silence*

Sylvania: Heh… I'm guessing that's it for the prologue, make sure you review! Oh yeah! And Glenn forgot to mention that no fan characters and thus they will not be accepted! That is all. *Turns off screen*


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Me: Okay, here's chapter 1… part one… :o

Ichigo: I can't wait :)

Me: Hiya Ichigo :)

Ichigo: Hiya :)

Me: So yeah… same disclaimer, I own nothing, trust me if I did then a lot of stuff on TV would be different ;)

Sylvania: I think we could guess a few things… :rolleyes:

Me: Heh… ^^'

Ichigo: :) So what happens in it today?

Me: You'll see ^_^

Ichigo: Can't wait! :D

Me: Then let's begin ;)

Sylvania: Everything in this is not real, aka, the people in this, the places and everything is all made up! NOT REAL PEOPLE AND NOT A REAL PLACE! … Just to hope it won't be a 'no-show' or edited now :) Please also note that Glenn's (and his family) last name is fake and NOT real! This is for security reasons and to follow the posting guidelines!

Me: Thank you ^_^ let's start :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keepers of Destiny – When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1: A new life a waits! – Part 1

I opened my eyes slowly, I could feel that I was laying on a soft surface, once I could see; I realised that I was on a bed. I was wondering how I got here, and what I was doing in bed; a bed that was not what I could remember. I turned my head to look around the room, I could see that the bed was right next to a wall with a window on my left, on my right, next to the wall, is a small computer desk, which had a clock, a cell phone, which seemed like it would be mine, and also a computer on it, I wondered if it was high-specked or not. On the far right, opposite my bed, was a wooden door, with a light switch right next to that.

"Glenn! Time to get up or you'll be late for your first day at school!" shouted a female voice up to me, I somehow knew that she was my mum, although different than my real mum; causing this to be very confusing to me. I seemed to have gained some knowledge of this 'new world' as I also know that I have a dad, and a younger and older sister. I also already know what they all look like, their names and personalities. That was really I knew that is new to me.

I decided to go ahead and play along like that voice told me too; I figured that all of my questions would be answered soon enough.

I got out of bed and looked at my alarm clock, which showed 7:15am, it seemed early yet I wasn't tired; I wondered how long I had slept for. I walked out of my door, and on the right was a door with a sign on the near top of it saying: 'Ruby's Room!' Ruby is my older sister, she was at the age of 18, although she seems nice, she can be kind-of mean as well at times. To the left of my room was an open door with a young girl at the age of 9 inside, she had long brown hair in a pony tail at the back; with a star in her hair. Brown eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, black jumper and brown trousers, she was also wearing white shoes; my little sister Catherine.

I walked down the stairs and decided to get some breakfast. My dad had seemed to be out as he works early; and get backs late. My mum however, was still at the house and in the kitchen, like my sister, she had long brown hair, although in a different style; it was just loose. "Good morning," she said to me with a smile.

"Morning," I simply replied kindly. I went up to the cabinet and made myself a bowl of corn flakes, and put in some sugar to make it sweeter.

After I had finished my breakfast, I put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, grabbed a carton of juice to drink on the way to school, and proceeded to walk out of the house, to go to school. "Bye," I said, to indicate that I was leaving.

"Bye son, have a good first day!" my mum replied to me.

"Bye bye!!!" my little sister shouted, and I continued to leave.

Upon walking outside, I continued to walk to where my school was, it was supposedly a 15-20 minute walk there; so it was also some good exercise on the way. I was worried and nervous about starting my first day at school, I was joining late in the year, it was January to be precise; I was nervous that the other students might've been mean to me and that I would've been able to make many friends – I am also quite a shy person and am not one to just go up to people and start a conversation.

I arrived to the front gates of the school; seems like I'm on time. I walked through the gates and up to the building that was just ahead, I walked inside through the doors and it had seemed to be a locker room, and lots of kids there too, who seemed to all be looking right at me. I really don't like the attention, so I simply put on a slight smile and walked past everyone and went through some more doors.

I seemed to be in a corridor, the walls had some posters on them, advertisements of sorts. I continued walking and found a door which said: "Principal's Office." I thought I must've been lucky to find the office immediately, I knocked on the door and he told me to enter. I entered the office, and she looked right at me, she seemed to realise who I was. She had brown hair, blue eyes and wore glasses, she was also quite tall.

"Ah yes, you must be Glenn, hi there, welcome to the school," the woman greeted me quite cheerfully.

"Yep, that's me, nice to meet you," I replied.

"Well, I am principal Star, and this here is Mr. B," she said, introducing herself and the other guy. "He will be your teacher for Maths, which you happen to have firstly."

"Oh, okay," I simply replied.

"Now, please follow me," Mr. B said, walked out of the room. I followed.

We walked out of the office and down the corridor; we made a few turns and went up some stairs. Eventually we stopped at a room labelled: "Maths – 46". This was obviously the classroom that I would be taught Maths.

"Wait here," he said and walked in the class, closing the door behind him. I couldn't hear what was going on in there.

I then saw the door open and the teacher was there. "Please come on in," he said; so I walked in; closing the door behind me.

"Now then class, I'd like to introduce you to your new class mate, this is Glenn Akizuki!" The teacher introduced me to the class, and there was some awkward silence.

"Hi…" I said quietly. :o

"Let's see… there's a spare seat over there," he said pointing to the free seat. "That will be your seat for this class." The seat seemed to be in the middle of the class, second row from the front.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that's all for part one :) This writing style seems to take a lot longer than writing in script form :p

Sylvania: Well, duh.

Me: Well I hope it wasn't too bad, I think this is probably my best fanfic where I've put in the most detail. I'll improve my writing as the story progresses. :)

Sylvania: Bit slow to start…

Me: Well, I'm sorry? :/

Ichigo: I thought it was awesome…

Me: Thank you. :o

Ichigo: Wasn't this the part when we first met?

Me: Shhhh!! Don't spoil the story. :o:p

Ichigo: Sorry, just wondering. :o

Me: Let's all forget that she said that shall we? ^^' haha… *whispers answer to Ichigo*

Sylvania: Review ^_^ And let's all flame him just to be mean :p

Ichigo: Be nice to Glenn! :(

Sylvania: :p jk jk ^^'

Me: :o review ^_^


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Me: Okay, here's the next part I promised ;)  
Ichigo: Yay.  
Sylvania: Darn you're slow :rolleyes:  
Me: I'm a busy person :p  
Sylvania: With what?  
Me: That's classified…  
Sylvania: :rolleyes: Whatever…  
Ichigo: Be nice, at least he's updating now. :)  
Sylvania: You're just happy because you're in it .  
Ichigo: …  
Me: Sylvania, be nice to Ichigo :p  
Sylvania: *sigh* Why do I even bother?  
Me: Well where was I? Oh yeah, just got into maths class.  
Ichigo: I hate maths, it's hard :(  
Me: Yeah, hard, but kinda fun ^_^ Okay, here's the-  
Sylvania: The usually, author-boy here does not own anything nor will he ever own. Unless you count him as owning himself, then that's all :rolleyes:  
Me: Thank you Sylvania..  
Sylvania: :rolleyes:  
Me: Now here's chapter 1 part 2. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keepers of Destiny – When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1: A new life a waits! – Part 2

I walked over to my seat and sat down, everyone was looking at me. I didn't like that, it makes me all nervous, luckily though, I was saved by the teacher.

"Now then everyone, it's time for a test! Please take out your pens," Mr. B directed us. "Glenn, although you've only just joined, I'd like you to have a go, if you don't mind."

"Sure," I simply replied. I did love Maths, always have. I took out my pen and put it on the desk ready.

"Sir, can I borrow a pen please?" Some boy from the back asked.

"You should be bringing in your own equipment Tom!" The teacher replied to the boy loudly. He then got out a pen from his desk and gave it to Tom. "Don't let this happen again." He then took out some test papers and put them on everybody's desk, after he was done, he walked back up to the front.

"Right now! You have 45 minutes to complete this paper, and you may NOT use a calculator! You may now begin!" He stated; which was a sign for everyone to start.

I opened the paper, worried that the paper might've been difficult, but when I saw the first question, I realised that this wouldn't be too difficult. Right now, 37*12 would be… 394. I wrote it in the gap where you put answers, and turned the page, hoping it would get a bit more challenging as I progress; which I was right.

As I got to page 17 it started to ask me ask me more in-depth questions, like solving algebra equations and stuff.

After those 45 minutes had passed, I had managed to complete the paper. The teacher asked everyone to put down their pens and to close their papers. He walked around the classroom and picked up everyone's paper, and carried them to the front. He put them on the table.

"I'll mark these papers and have the marks ready for you by next lesson," he informed us. "You are dismissed, enjoy your break. Akizuki, could I see you for a minute?" I wonder what he wanted to tell me. :o

"Okay," I replied simply.

I walked up to the front of the class room to see what he wanted. I could see some of the other people starting to leave.

"How did you find it? The test I mean," he asked me. I gather he just wanted to see how I feel in this set or something. :)

"Hmm.. alright, a bit easy though," I replied honestly.

"Haha, I see," he laughed at the comment. "I suppose you'll be getting 100% then?"

"Probably not that much, but at least 90% I'm hoping," I replied with a slight laugh of my own.

"That's cool, I might have to move you up a set if that's the case," he smiled; it was as if he never had someone as smart as me in his class before. I'm not trying to be bigheaded, but I am quite good at maths.

"Hmm, Momomiya?" he said, looking towards a girl that was about to leave class. She seemed to be the last person in the class, other than me and Mr. B that is.

"Yes?" She replied. She was obviously wondering what the teacher wanted.

"Could you look after Akizuki please? He's in all of your classes," he told the young girl.

"Okay," replied the girl. She walked up to where we were and stood in front of me, she seemed to be around the same height as me, had brown eyes and red hair. Her hair also had 2 red ribbons in there; giving off 2 pony tails on each side.

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo, nice to meet you." She said with a smile on her face.

I took a moment and looked at the girl, there was one thing that I felt here, something I had never felt before… it was love. I somehow felt that this was not a coincidence however, I felt like it was all because of Destiny… Wait a minute- I just realised that there was an awkward silence in the room, and that I had been looking at the girl for too long. I blushed as I snapped back into reality and realised what was going on. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm Akizuki Glenn!" I said quickly, with nervousness in my tone of voice, and turned my head down towards the right a little.

The only reply was the teacher's chuckle that I could hear. "You kids go have fun," he said, laughing slightly.

"Come on, let's go," the girl told me kindly as she turned around and walked out the door. I soon followed, while walking through the door; I stopped and looked back at the teacher to see if he was still laughing. The answer was clear, he a grin on his face and he just waved. I turned back around and started to follow Momomiya-san again; closing the door behind me. She didn't seem to have realised that I had stopped for a moment, so I ran up to catch up with her.

"So, how'd you find the test?" She asked me, as we were walking down a few corridors.

"Pretty easy," I replied. "And you?"

"I'm glad someone did, I thought it was pretty hard," she replied.

"Awww, well Maths is like my only strong subject, I'm not very good at others," I said, as we continued walking.

We eventually got to a locker room. It seemed to look familiar, then I realised it was the same locker room that I had walked through earlier that day. "So, how are you enjoying it here at Daikan Junior High?" she asked me; as she opened her locker and put in her maths book.

(A/N: This school is from Tokyo Mew Mew anime and is NOT a real place.)

"Pretty cool," I replied shyly.

"Ichigo!!" shouted 2 girls, which came running up.

"Hey guys," she replied.

"Hey, who's this?" One of them asked.

"Oh, I'd like to introduce you to Akizuki Glenn, this is Moe, and Miwa," Ichigo answered, introducing us.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"You too," one of the girls called Moe said.

"Hey, is he your boyfriend?" the other one known as Miwa asked Momomiya, jokingly. I couldn't help but blush slightly from the question.

"What?! No way! He's not my boyfriend…" She replied loudly, although there was a tint of nervousness in her voice. She also blushed a bit too. I thought it would be a good idea to keep quiet for now.

"Calm down Ichigo, I'm only messing," she replied. Both she and Moe were laughing; and Momomiya-san simply sighed. "So what's he doing here with you anyway?" She asked. She sure was curious. :p

"Mr. B asked me to show him around, since he's in all of my classes."

"I see… he sure is a quiet person," she said, looking towards me.

"Yeah, maybe he's just shy," Moe guessed; although she had a good point, I was shy. "Well we gotta run, we got a meeting shortly, we'll see you later Ichigo."

"Bye Akizuki," Miwa said, waving goodbye. They then both ran off.

"Bye," I replied, although I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Seems like you got some new friends already," Ichigo told me with a smile. I like having friends, it's so nice. :)

"Guess so," I said, with my tone having a bit of happiness.

"Let's see… next up is Science, I think we're doing an experiment!" Momomiya-san told me, seemingly excited. I wondered what we'd be doing.

"Sounds fun," I replied.

"Class will be starting soon, let's go," she said, and she begin to walk to science class. I followed.

We eventually arrived to a door with a glass window in it. Above the door was a sign that said 'Science – 23'. We walked in.

Nothing special really happened through the rest of my day, had Science class, we had to do some alchemy and test the results, which was quite dangerous; as someone's exploded. :o Then we had lunch, went to the cafeteria with Momomiya-san, and got some fries to go with my sandwich and crisps that I had brought with me. Didn't really see her friends Moe and Miwa again that day. Then we had history class, which was pretty boring, I really dislike history, and I'm no good at it either. :p So then, after history had finished, I walked out of the front gates, with Momomiya-san……………………………….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that's it for this part ;)

Ichigo: I liked it :)

Me: :o Thanks Ichigo ^_^

Ichigo: I don't like what happens next though! :( It's scary. :(

Me: Yeah, it is :(

Ichigo: *hugz Glenn tight* Don't let anything bad happen, okay?

Me: *hugz Ichigo back* Of course, I won't let anything happen, promise. ^_^

Ichigo: :)

Sylvania: How… cute… ^^' what does happen next anyway?

Ichigo: Don't wanna talk about it :(

Me: Me neither :o

Sylvania: :confused: It can't be that bad.. :(

Ichigo/Me: It is! :(

Sylvania: :rolleyes: Review everyone ^^ It'll make em feel better and the sooner the review, the sooner the update. ;)


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

Me: Okay, here's the next part that you've all been waiting to see. :o  
Ichigo: *Hugz Glenn*  
Me: *Hugz Ichigo* So yeah… hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
Ichigo: Cutie-boy does not own anything in this fanfic. :)  
Syvlania: … Isn't the disclaimer my job? :/  
Ichigo: :(  
Me: Oh well, you've done it like a lot of times before, stop your complaining, you sound like a little kid. :p  
Sylvania: :rolleyes: Whatever, let's just get this show on the road.  
Me: Couldn't agree more! :D Enjoy everybody. ^_^

(Note: The reason I'm using Moe and Miwa's first names and not there last is because I can't remember them good enough (shocking I know :o) and can't spell them properly to keep attempting it, so I'll just use their first names.)

(Note2: Onee-chan means big sister; since this a fan fiction of Japanese anime; I'll be using these type of references).

* * *

Keepers of Destiny – When Worlds Collide  
Chapter 1: A new life a waits! – Part 3

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said to Momomiya-san; walking out of the gates.  
"Yeah, I guess so," She replied with a smile. :) "Bai."  
"Bai bai," I turned around and started walking home, giving a small wave back to Ichigo.

I walked down the busy street, and passed a bizarre looking building, it seemed to have a red door, blue roof and no windows from what I could see. It also looked as if it was old; the brick work looked really off. I just walked passed it, continuing my way home, although I couldn't help but think about the house, it was definitely weird, and I had a feeling that there was something about it that was attracting my attention to it. I decided to ignore it however, and maybe come back later.

I continued walking down the street, after 12 minutes from the building, I finally arrived home.  
"I'm hooooome!!" I shouted happily as I walked inside my house.  
"Welcome home! How was your first day?" My mother asked me, she seemed excited... I sighed - here we go again.  
"Fine," was my simple reply.  
"Make any friends? Do you like the school? Get any homework?" She was just full of questioned today.  
"Yes, yes, no," I replied. I dunno why I gave a lot of quick answers though… I guess to make the time go by; since I knew she'd be asking for more detail anyway.  
"What are the names of your friends? And what lessons did you have today?" See what I mean?  
"Momomiya-san," I answered the question. "Her friends Moe and Miwa also seemed nice though." I added. "And I had Maths, Science and History."  
"Sounds great!" My mom replied. She sure was cheerful. "But… didn't you make any guy friends?" Oh yeah, note to self for future reference… never talk about girls to my mother; she thinks that a guy and girl can't be friends and are most likely in-love… weird I know. I sighed again.  
"No…" I simply said.  
She gasped in response. "Well I hope you plan on doing anything stupid." See what I mean? Wait… did she just call me stupid? -_- "What is it with you and only befriending girls anyway?" Well that took me by surprise… it's been 1 day and yet she's already at me.  
"It's been 1 day," I replied simply. "Besides, she's a really nice girl."  
"Oh… well I guess… as long as you had a good day that's all that matters… anyway, I'm going to make dinner now," she replied with a smile. Finally! "You should do your homework!" Who is she? My mothe- oh never mind.  
"Didn't get any," I replied simply.  
"Oh, well your sister went out to the forest, could you go tell her to come back please? Dinner will be ready in around 20-30 minutes," she told me. Seriously; what are cell phones used for?  
"What are cell phones used for?" I asked.  
"She left it here… can't you just go for me?"  
"Oh fine, but I'm putting my bags upstairs first," I replied; walking up the stairs. After putting my bag down, I went outside and into the woods. You're probably wondering; I live in the middle of nowhere, we have no neighbours and it's just a house… in a field… surrounded by the woods…

Upon walking into the woods; I had gotten a really bad feeling. I didn't even know where Ruby was. I walked quicker into the forest, and it started to get darker pretty quickly. I could also feel the wind becoming stronger and stronger; it was also quiet, I could only hear the trees swaying with the wind.  
"Onee-chan?!" I shouted, hoping to get some reply – no reply. I sighed; wasn't really getting anywhere. "ONEE-CHAN?!"

I then heard something rattling in the bushes, I turned towards the noise. I just stared at the bush. I stared… I stared… I stared… ?!  
"BOO!" I heard someone shouted right behind me; I screamed. I turned around, and realised it was Onee-chan.  
"Onee-chan! You scared me!" I complained.  
"I couldn't resist," she replied, still laughing.  
"Mum says we need to get home, dinner will be ready shortly," I informed the girl.  
"But I'm too scared to go back; werewolves might attack us!" She replied.  
"Ladies first?" I said back, scared of werewolves. I do believe in the supernatural, so you can't blame me for being scared… ^^'  
She rolled her eyes in response: "How gentleman of you." I laughed slightly at her comment. "So how was your day?" She asked me; as we begin to walk home.  
"Not bad thanks," I replied happily.  
"Not bad? You sound happy."  
"Yeah well; I made a new friend! "  
"Sounds nice… what's his or her name?" She asked, curiously.  
"Momomiya Ichigo," I replied.  
"Male or female?" She asked, as Ichigo can be both a boy's name and a girl's name.  
"Female," I answered simply.  
"Do you like her?" She asked. This seemed to be a bit like déjà vu. :/ Although I couldn't help but blush slightly.  
"Well…" I replied; not wanting to lie to her. "I guess so…" I answered finally.  
"Young love…" She replied. "Anyway, we're home now."  
"Yup." I was happy to be home, that forest was kind of scaring me! :eek:  
"We're home," Onee-chan said, walking through the front door, only to be greeted by my mother.  
"Welcome home you 2," she said with a smile. "Dinner will be almost ready!"

After dinner I decided to go up stairs, I was really tired so I went straight to bed to get some sleep. 1 thing had stayed in my mind though: It seemed… as if something strange had happened today, something I cannot remember. Then a split image of that weird building jumped into my mind. I tried getting it out of my head; but failed. Eventually I was able to fell straight to sleep.

I was running; running fast, breathing heavily; with nothing but the killing trees and howling wind to surround me. I was running from something, but I did not look back! The Earth beneath me started to crack and shake, I tried to keep running; but it was hard. The ground opened up right below me, and I feel; fell into the dark abyss.

When I woke up, I found myself to be in some room; with some other people. I was wondering where we were, but we seemed to be in a blocked room with no door or window what so ever… there was however; a dim light shining at the top of the room; it lightened the room just enough to see. It was still covered with eternal shadows; but the light had made it so it wasn't pitch black.

I looked around the room; I saw 2 other people in the room with me. The first I recognised straight away as Momomiya-san. The other one? I had never seen her before… there was one thing I could sense about her however:

Vampire!

The room then started to be covered with some kind of gas. We did not know where it was coming from, but it made it extremely hard to breath… we would suffocate. I knew that we were all going to die right there; but somehow, I knew that everything would be okay. I stood there with a goofy smile, letting the gas enter my body. I could only wish; wish that there was something I could do… to save Ichigo.**  
**

* * *

Ichigo: Awww… that was sweet, that you wanted to save me more than yourself.. :o  
Sylvania: You do crazy things when you're in-love. :rolleyes:  
Ichigo: Was still sweet… :o  
Me: ^_^ I hope you liked it.. :o  
Ichigo: I did; I didn't like end part though, it was so scary! :(  
Sylvania: :rolleyes: Where was this "bad" thing I heard of? :p  
Me: Well… the end part? :confused:  
Ichigo: It was very bad.. :(  
Me: Sorry to stop here… I've done it again, haven't I? :o Well.. so sorry ^^' Hope you all liked it though. :)  
Sylvania: Write more… NOW! :mad:  
Ichigo: Be nice to Glenn… :(  
Sylvania: This is annoying, you 2 stick up for each other too much… .  
Me: Well duh.. :rolleyes:  
Ichigo: Review everyone! ^_^ :D

1


End file.
